Cheerleader
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Trost high is having a pep rally, and at the end, Levi's band is playing. And Eren's a cheerleader
**My boyfriend likes this song (at the moment of me writing it, because it's been written a month in advance) and I obviously needed to write something for our 6th year anniversary... and this is what he's gettin! Sorry babe, I'm not sorry. Song is Cheerleader by OMI.**

Levi took a deep breath as he and his band got set up on the stage in the high school gymnasium behind the curtain. There was a pep rally that day and the sports director had asked Levi and his band to close it off.

"Hey, calm down big bro!" Isabel said happily as she set up the school's piano. You'd never guess that someone as energetic and clumsy as Isabel could play a piano, but the girl was amazing, playing Mozart and Beethoven for hours at a time.

"He's nervous." Erwin said, setting up his drum set. He was the student council president this year, and was more than happy to help his bandmates/friends out. He chuckled lightly when Levi flicked him off.

"I'm not fucking nervous." Levi said as he set his own stuff up. Farlan laughed from where he was getting his trumpet ready.

"Bullshit. You don't want to mess up in front of your bae." Farlan teased. Levi flicked him off too. "You have someone for that." Farlan teased. Levi just rolled his eyes as he listened to the sports director pep everyone up as he introduced the teams that season and the coaches came to introduce all their players. Levi didn't care until the cheerleaders were listed.

"Senior, base and tumbler, and head cheerleader, Eren Jaeger!" Coach Rico said into the microphone. Levi's heart skipped a beat.

Eren and Levi had been dating since Sophomore year when Levi accidently hit him with his flute after a basketball game because he was aiming for one of the asshole basketball players on his team calling him a queer since he played flute in the pep band. It wasn't the only instrument Levi could play. Petra was sick and they needed an extra, and they had enough of the others that Levi had no problem filling in. Needless to say that after a month apologizing, another week of mixed feelings, and half a month crushing, Eren just walked up to him after a game and kissed him in front of everyone in the gymnasium.

Levi hasn't missed a home game or cheering competition since. And Eren hadn't missed any of Levi's band rehearsals and went with him to buy instrument equipment, like new drumsticks or valve oil or slide grease and so on and so forth. The two were nearly inseparable, but they were going to be going to different colleges, Eren on a cheerleading scholarship, and Levi on academics. So this last year needed to count.

Once the rally was coming to a close, the sports director, Mr. Pixis, spoke into the mic.

"And to close off our rally, instead of the pep band playing our school fight song, we have some of our students playing for us." And the curtain parted, and Levi saw Eren, in his uniform with his skirt neatly pressed and everything, staring at him with shock before it changed to excitement. Levi adjusted the mic before giving everyone the count and beginning.

Isabel started playing the piano, and Farlan came in a measure after. When Levi came in, he started playing the bango in front of him and singing.

" _When I need motivation. My one solution is my king, cause he stays strong, yeah yeah_." The cheerleaders started doing some routine, and Levi could see Eren's smile the entire time.

" _He is always in my corner, right there when I want him. All these other girls are tempting, but I'm empty when you're gone and they say_." Three of the girls broke off, coming closer to the stage. Sasha, Annie, and Hanji, causing the other's to stop and turn, Erwin beginning to play the high hat.

" _Do you need me?"_ Hanji had pointed herself with a smile.

" _Do you think I'm pretty?"_ Sasha flipped her hair and smirked.

" _Do I make you feel like cheating?"_ Annie popped her hip out, crossing one arm over her chest as she did a 'come hither motion' with the fingers of the other hand.

" _And I'm like no, not really, cause_." The three girls got together, Annie in the middle with the two on each side of her, picking Annie up so she was standing on each girl's thighs, Hanji and Sasha holding on to her so Annie didn't fall. Erwin then picked up the floor bass as Levi began the chorus.

" _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader, he is always right there when I need him_." Annie somersaulted off Hanji and Sasha, landing in a split, as soon as she left the other girls, Hanji did a cartwheel while Sasha did a round off and then a back handspring, both also landing in splits.

" _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader, he is always right there when I need him."_ The three girls turned left, kicked their right feet up, and when the brought them down flung themselves upright, turning as they did a shaking their hips in tune with Erwin's bass before turning back to fully face the student body.

" _He walks like a model_." The three girls then strutted forward, Hanji with a slightly more energetic flare than the other two, because it's Hanji and that's just who she was.

" _He grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle, yeah yeah_." Annie put her hands together, moving her hips as she went down to the floor, Sasha and Hanji just posing, having one arm in 'V' pose and the other in 'T' pose.

" _Cause I'm the wizard of love, And I got the magic wand_." Annie then reversed her movement to get back up as Sasha and Hanji moved down to the floor, Annie standing with both arms in a 'V' pose.

" _All these other girls are tempting, but I'm empty when you're gone and they say_ " Annie bent her hands to rest them behind her head as she just popped her hip out, Hanji leaning to the left, putting her left hand down to support her as her legs stretched out, Sasha mirroring her pose.

" _Do you need me?"_ Hanji had pointed herself with a smile, cocking her head to the left slightly.

" _Do you think I'm pretty?"_ Sasha flipped her hair and put her left hand behind her head afterwards, winking out to the crowd.

" _Do I make you feel like cheating?"_ Annie ran her hands tastefully, but slightly seductively, down her sides, leaving them on her hips.

" _And I'm like no, not really, cause_ " Levi locked eyes with Eren and smiled as the boy just strutted forwards, causing all three girls to roll out of the way. When Eren was where he wanted to be, he turned back to the crowd.

" _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader, he is always right there when I need him_." Eren's hands were above his head moving in a circular motion as Eren copied it with his hips, turning his body in a circle that flared his skirt up slightly, revealing his cheering briefs.

" _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader, he is always right there when I need him."_ And Eren repeated his earlier move, only in the opposite direction.

Farlan played his trumpet solo, as Levi watched Eren do a backbend, flipping his feet over his head, landing in a split and then somersaulting forward, back onto his feet to then follow up into a round off and aerial before swaying his hips to Farlan's more sensual playing before Levi picked up singing again.

" _He gives me love and affection."_ And Levi watched as Eren began to strut to the stage.

" _Baby did I mention you're the only boy for me_." And Eren pulled himself onto the stage, carefully rolling to his feet. Standing next to Farlan who was still rocking out on his trumpet, but looked like he was fighting back a smirk.

" _No, I don't need a next one_." Eren walked over to Erwin, and the blond drummer gave him a nod with a blatant smile.

" _Mama loves you too, she said I made the right selection_." Eren was next to Isabel now, who was smiling widely and mouthed something Levi couldn't see because he was more focused on what he was doing and not messing up.

" _Now all there's left to do is just for me to pop the question_." And Levi blushed lightly as he saw Eren now standing in his peripheral.

" _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader, he is always right there when I need him_." And Levi watched as Eren repeated the dance he did on the floor, all of the cheerleaders following suit. but in an opposite direction of Eren.

" _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader, he is always right there when I need him_." And as all the cheerleaders reversed their previous dance, Levi glanced over to Eren to see him just standing there, swaying his hips to Levi's playing, eventually coming and leaning against Levi's chair, taking Levi's attention from the mic since he was done singing, to capture his lips and get a large amount of wolf whistles and cat calls from the students, as well as 'PDA' and 'Get a room'.

"You're too cute." Eren said as Farlan's last note faded out.

"I think that's you, Mr. Cheerleader." Levi said. Eren smiled as he kissed Levi's nose.

"I think I like the sound of Mr. Ackerman better." Eren said with a smile. Levi swallowed the lump in his throat. Eren brushed against Levi's leg and smirked. "Oh, is someone happy to see me?" Eren asked with a giggle, before he stopped as Levi pulled out a little velvet ring box.

"Sort of." Levi said as he popped the box open to show a little diamond ring that sparkled in the spotlight that had been used to light up the stage, courtesy of Connie. "You still like the sound of Mr. Ackerman?" Levi asked, getting tackled to the floor by a crying and blubbering Eren, nodding excessively as he put the ring on and started to kiss the fuck out of Levi in front of the entire student body.

 **One and a half years of cheerleading WAS worth it! (Not really. 6th grade cheering and then going to two 9th grade practices doesn't count but anyways) So yes. I heard this song, and I wanted to use it to a highschool!AU with Cheerleader!Eren and Musician!Levi, but didn't have time for a full series, so a one shot it became, and a present to my boyfriend for our 6th year anniversary!... No Regrets.**


End file.
